


Re: Confession

by lulufangirl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Faithshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulufangirl/pseuds/lulufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ten years since they saved Neo Domino City from Ark Cradle. But there was one regret Dr. Aki Izayoi had in the past years. Why hadn't she said the words she meant to say? Before team 5Ds reunion, she had to meet him face to face. She had to say the words buried in her heart. But will she be able to say them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Confession

**Author's Note:**

> *this is a first draft and subject to change*  
> I'm posting this because I need suggestions/feedback  
> also it has suggestive elements/themes/scenes

It had been 10 years since I last saw him, face to face. Sure, we remained in contact with occasional facetime calls but we were both busy with our jobs. It wasn’t just us, everyone from the team walked on to different paths.

I walked around Granny Poppo’s garage; reminiscing so many beautiful memories and adventures. I used to come here all the time after school, asking questions about physics and d-wheels. I watched all night when he built my d-wheel. It was one of many great gifts he had given me. Ah, there were so many precious memories. I clenched a fist to my heart. But there was one regret I’ve had all these years. I knew it was late but I had to see him. I had to say what I couldn’t say ten years ago.  

“Aki! Is that you?” a familiar voice called out to me from behind.

“Yusei?” I turned around. He stood by the garage opening, the moonlight shining brightly behind him. He was wearing a lab coat and was panting. It seemed he had run all the way here. His hair had grown longer, just about reaching the end of his neck.

I was nervous. The same butterflies fluttered in my stomach as it did ten years ago. My face was hot. I don’t know if I can do this. No. I have to say it.

“Aki, isn’t it dark in here? Let me turn on--”

“No!” I yell. “Don’t turn them on!” My voice wavered. He was surprised, but he complied with my request.

“Is everything all right? I came here as soon as I got your message. What’s wrong?” He walked over to me. Clearly, there was worry in his voice. I was too scared to look him in the eyes. No, I have to say it. _I need to have courage_ , I told myself.  

“Everything’s… fine, Yusei.” My voice was shaky. My heart was ready to jump out of me. It was like I was sixteen again. No, I’m much more mature now. I can do this. I struggled through medical school so I know I can handle just about anything. “Yusei... were you busy? Did I bother you?”

“No. I was able to complete everything.”

“I see… that’s good.”

There was silence between us. We were finally here, face to face, and yet… _awkward_ comes to mind.

“So--” we both said aloud in unison.

“You first--” we both said again. We were both embarrassed. It seemed it was harder to talk to him now than it was ten years ago. Oh, how I wished I could go back in time and slap my younger self into confessing.

He broke the deafening silence with an innocent laugh. His laugh hadn’t changed since that time. I remembered going home that last night, ecstatic from when he had laughed as I called him a “badass”. He was always the serious straightforward type but then he also had cute moments such as this. I giggled, easing the tension and awkwardness between us.

“Aki, was there a reason why you wanted us to meet here first? Weren’t we going to meet with the others tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes. Yusei… before we meet the others, I just wanted to say something important to you.” My face was red but there was no turning back. In this very same room, I was going to mend the mistake I had done last time. “Yusei… the words I wanted to say last time… when we were here ten years ago--!” My eyes met his. He had grown more handsome over the years but his remained the same honest royal blue hues. He didn’t blink; his attention was completely to me. And honestly, that didn’t make me feel better. My every move, every facial expression and words were being carefully watched and reflected.  I was suffocating. My heart was skipping beats.

“Aki?” he called out my name, curious of my next words.

“Yusei, I—I’ve been thinking about you and m-me. I… I know it may bother you but I have to tell you.” I shut my eyes and my voice grew louder. The moment was now. The butterflies in my stomach were on maximum overload. “Yusei, all this time I--”

“Yusei!! Is that you? Yu--”

“I LOVE YOU! I’m in love with you, Yusei!” I shouted. The inner tension from my chest eased as I freed those words. But the tension soon returned when I heard a voice from behind him.

“Aki… nee-chan…?” My heart was about to stop as I saw Yusei’s confused face as he looked to Rua and me, as Rua stood astounded outside the garage. I was mortified.  

“Lua! Wait up! Don’t just—…Aki-san?”

I sprinted. I ran as fast as I could, far away from there. My legs were shaky, my arms numb. These feelings were worse than when I fought Misty or when I lost my first duel during the WRGP.  I was ready to cry.

“Aki!!”

I heard him scream my name. He was running towards me, panting. I couldn’t face him, I wasn’t ready. I made a run for it.

“Aki wait!!”

“Don’t follow me Yusei!” I screamed. Honestly, sprinting in my heeled shoes was not the greatest idea, but I didn’t want to face him. My heart was going to explode.

He grabbed my arm. I fell back but he caught me. _He caught me._ I collapsed on my knees, my hands covering my tear driven face.

“Yusei, I’m sorry,” I cried.

“Aki, wait. Listen,” he tried to console me.

“No, I don’t want to hear it,” I tried to shake him off.

“Aki!”

He pulled my wrists away from my face and kissed me. His kiss was hot compared to the cool summer night. The tears were dripping from my face and yet I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He was so close to me… so warm. His shoulders had gotten broader… it was comforting.

His face soon separated from me. He opened his eyes slowly; it was the same straightforward honest eyes. He let go of my wrists as we both calmed down and caught our breaths. I wiped the fallen tears from my eyes. My voice was shaky as I called his name.

“Aki, I love you.”

He held my hands. Despite his face, his palms were clearly shaking as he held on to me. His face moved closer to me.

“I fell in love with you when we first met face to face during the fortune cup, before our match. No, I fell in love with you before that… when we met on the streets when you were the Black Rose Witch. I just… didn’t know it.  All this time, I’ve been lying to myself… we’re just friends, I keep telling myself. But Aki, you’re amazing. You’ve always been so.” He squeezed my hands as he smiled.

“No, Yusei. I’m not the amazing one. You are! You saved me. You saved the city. You saved our futures. Yusei, I’m not…” Tears welled up in my eyes once more.

“Aki, _we_ saved the city. _We_ saved the future. I couldn’t have done it without _you_.”

“Yusei!!” I hugged him. I was so overjoyed. The tension and fear from earlier had all but disappeared.  He loves me!

Suddenly, we heard thunder, then a flash of lightning. Not soon after, it began to pour down. We ran back to the garage, with much haste. By the time we entered the garage, we were soaking wet. Yusei turned on the lights and closed the garage door.

“Are Lua and Luka here?” I asked.

“No, I don’t believe so.”

“Are you sure? Didn’t they come looking for you?”

“Yes, but when you ran out, they urged me to chase after you. They said they’d meet me tomorrow.”

“I see,” I awkwardly laughed. I guess that means they overhead everything. “So then, is there anyone else here, like Crow or Jack?”

“No. I live alone. Everyone went their separate ways.”

“I see.” _So we’re alone, huh?_

Yusei hung his lab coat on a hook as he proceeded to grab towels.

“Aki, it’s already so late and it’s going to be pouring tomorrow… I think you should stay the night.” He said as he hands me a towel.

“But Yusei…”

“What’s wrong? Do you have work tomorrow?”

“No… do you?”

“No.”

My face was red again as I realized we were utterly alone this night. Dirty thoughts passed my mind. I wondered if Yusei felt the same.

“Yusei, I don’t think I can stay. My clothes are all wet and where am I going to sleep?”

“There’s room available. And you can wear my clothes for the night.” He said innocently. Did he really not have any ulterior motives, I thought, a bit dejected.

“All right.” I complied. He led me to his room and handed me an outfit.

“Here, you can wear this while your clothes dry,” he said. “You can have this room for the night.” He added.

_Was he not interested? Was it me?_

“Aki? Would you like tea or coffee?”

“Tea sounds good.” I replied.

“Ok.” He began to walk out the room. I don’t know what it was but something came over me.

“Wait!” I grabbed on to him from behind. I held on to his chest. “Actually, I don’t need tea, Yusei. W-won’t you stay with me?” My trembling hands squeezed his chest. My burning face rested on his back. My heart thumped loudly. I wondered if he heard it, too.

“Aki,” he said gently. I wondered if this was the voice he was going to use to reject me. He held my hands.

_I’m being a fool. He’s going to reject me!_

“Are you sure about this? You do know what you’re asking right?”

_What’s this? Is there some sort of misunderstanding?_

“Yes, Yusei. I’m sure. I want you to stay with me.”

Suddenly, he pulled my wrists and turned around swiftly. He pulled me close to his face. Was he angry? No, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this face before. He was smiling but not his usual honest smile… this one was mischievous. He’s smirking!

“If you make this request, I can’t be a gentleman.” He said as he was less than an inch away from my lips.

“Then don’t.”

 He kissed me. It was nothing like the first kiss. This kiss was intense and hot. His tongue was inside me. He was so forceful. I felt like I was losing air. This was a whole another side to him!

Then he let me go.

“Last chance. You won’t be sleeping tonight.” He said in a low sultry voice. I nodded _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think so far? 
> 
> Actually, I'm having trouble writing the next set of scenes... do you guys have suggestions/ideas/possible headcanons I can borrow? 
> 
> Are there some parts OOC for the characters? Other comments or concerns? Please let me know!
> 
> You can leave a comment here or send me a message on tumblr/deviantart (username is the same)


End file.
